The present invention relates to systems and methods for forming three-dimensional structures and to the three-dimensional structures. The structures are preferably formed of folded printed material which becomes three-dimensional and exhibits a shadowbox effect when in the open position, but which remains substantially two-dimensional when closed.
Advertising handouts, direct-mail pieces, and the like are being used with greater frequency to promote products and/or services. Their value often lies in the ability to command attention. One way such structures command attention is by incorporating a three-dimensional or pop-up section. Typical pop-up structures usually consist of a pair of hinged panels and a pop-up element that rises upward from a substantially flat, single plane to assume a three-dimensional orientation upon opening of the hinged panels. Structures having pop-up elements are more likely to attract the attention of the viewer and enhance the chances that the promotional material will be read.
Because pop-up structures are often transported through the mail, it is desirable that they remain substantially fiat when in the closed position. This flatness makes transport more economical and also highlights the effect of the pop-up element once the structure is placed in its open position.
Generally, the manufacture of pop-up structures requires a number of steps, such as printing, perforating, cutting, gluing, and folding. In order for a structure to be manufactured economically, it must be designed so that it can be produced by mass-production, or at least by machine-production, without substantial amounts of manual labor. This requirement of economic mass-production has limited the types of structures that may be formed. While more elaborate structures are desirable, the need to cut multiple panels, assemble, and glue them together renders them impractical for mass mailings.
For instance, some pop-up structures provide two interconnected hinged panels and a main display pop-up element having supporting structures or xe2x80x9clegsxe2x80x9d extending from the main display area. Each supporting structure or xe2x80x9clegxe2x80x9d is secured to one of the two hinged panels so that when the hinged panels are unfolded, the main display area pops up from the panels. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,800 issued to Rose. Producing such a pop-up structure requires multiple separate manufacturing steps. The two hinged panels are produced separately from the main display pop-up element, the materials are cut and printed, and then they are attached.
Additionally, pop-up structures have been manufactured to provide a resulting pop-up structure that is box-like. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,482 issued to Price. Such structures are formed by folding a first sheet and attaching a second sheet. The resulting structure is box-like and can draw the viewer""s attention to promotional material printed on the structure. This structure, as with the structure disclosed in the patent to Rose, requires attaching multiple sheets to each other, is relatively expensive to manufacture, and does not provide a shadowbox or an elaborate three-dimensional pop-up effect.
A need therefore exists for structures that incorporate more elaborate pop-up elements for commanding the attention of viewers. A need furthermore exists for systems and methods for forming the structures in ways that lend, themselves to economical mass-production.
The present invention according to a preferred embodiment relates to a tiered shadowbox pop-up structure. The structure is particularly useful in attracting the attention of the viewer and enhancing the effectiveness of promotional material. When in the closed position, the shadowbox pop-up structure appears substantially flat. When in the open position, the shadowbox pop-up structure has two hinged panels that open to display tiers that are defined by additional panels, thereby creating a tiered shadowbox pop-up effect.
The preferred shadowbox pop-up structure is comprised of at least one base sheet of material which may contain printed material. The base sheet may be perforated so that it can be easily folded. The base sheet is formed from a blank that is folded so that a number of panels are formed, each panel being connected to another panel along a fold-line. The first two panels formed provide hinged panels, so that once the structure is formed, the hinged panels open to display additional panels.
The additional panels provide the tops, bottoms, and sides of one or multiple tiers. More particularly, each tier is defined by top, bottom, and side panels. One or more of these panels may be mutually shared by more than one tier. Additionally, one or more panels defining one or more of the tiers may optionally have cutout sections or functional and/or hinged features, creating a tiered shadowbox effect when the structure is formed and in the open position.
Essentially, the structure is made of a base sheet that has a plurality of fold-lines that define a plurality of panels. The plurality of panels include an elongated panel and a foundation panel connected along a fold-line, a top tier panel defining at least a portion of a first tier, a lower tier panel defining at least a portion of a second tier. The top tier panel and the lower tier panel each cooperate with both the elongated panel and the foundation panel, so that when the elongated panel is pivoted from the foundation panel about the fold-line, the elongated panel and foundation panel form a space, and the space displays the first and second tiers.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a second sheet of material is attached as a bottom panel, forming a bottom cover. This second sheet of material provides support and is used as an additional way to open the structure. In other embodiments of the present invention, there may be one tier, two tiers, or a plurality of tiers formed by a plurality of panels.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example only, the features of the present invention and are not intended to limit the invention in any way.